The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing co-extruded food products, comprising the processing steps of: A) co-extruding an elongate dough strand with an enclosing casing, B) bringing the encased elongate food strand into contact with a salt solution for a maximum of 5 seconds, and C) dividing the encased elongate food strand into separate products. The present invention also relates to a device for manufacturing co-extruded food products, comprising: co-extrusion means for simultaneously manufacturing an elongate dough strand and an enclosing casing, supply means for bringing the co-extruded food product into contact with a salt solution for a maximum of 5 seconds, separating means for dividing the encased elongate food product into separate products, and drying means provided with means disposed in a drying space for generating an airflow. The invention moreover provides a specific product carrier for application in such a device.